Highly Explosive
by DragonViper
Summary: Theoden's younger brother returns to ME from our world with mighty army,he finds that a new enemy has been raged.He tapours with the ARC to bring the RRTS n BRRS to ME to help fight this new enemy and he builds a new world within ME.Better then it sounds
1. Prologue

**Lord of the Rings/Doom Cross over**

**Highly Explosive**

**Prologue – Arrival**

27th March 2145

Théoum was yet again the commanding officer or yet again, captain; of another space mission. One that he had created, Théoum had hacked into the UK military's mission listings with great difficulty; he had to do it in the most secret place that was raided about an hour after he had left. Now he was the captain of a flight to another realm, his home realm. Middle-Earth, he had grown up there, his family was there, the royal family of Rohan. Everything he knew and was brought up with had changed since he left Middle-Earth and had gone to upper-Earth, but the locals just call it Earth.

He had left because of a dream, he had a dream of the destruction of Middle-Earth by dark creatures that seemed to crawl out of the nightmares of some twisted human being and he had gone to Lord Elrond to seek counsel, Lord Elrond had told him of a place where the technology was strange and people controlled extraordinary metal beasts. So, Théoum took his chance and travelled to Upper-Earth when he was in prime of his life back 2120 in Earth years.

He had been travelling on the largest space vessel in the pack that surrounded his ship. He had over 1000 British marines onboard. There were about ten other smaller vessels following his ships lead, each one had about 500 British marines, 250 foreign marines, 20 builders, 5 contractors and some of the world's top scientists. All eleven ships had wives, husbands and also children onboard, he had to bring so many people so the human race can start again in a realm which the Earth locals call the New World. Middle Earth was cleaner, fresher then their own, but the Earth's scientists had redesigned most of the worlds technology so they were eco-friendly machines, but decades of pollution had stained their lands, their waters and the air.

They had been travelling for what felt like just over a year, they had left the military base in the year of 2140, Théoum often wondered what year it actually was, his watch said the 27 March of 2145 but it only felt over a year since they had left. Oh Valar the timing in this nothingness is so fucked, he thought bitterly as he sat in a metal chair in the middle of a big circle room that had many computers and controls around the edge that was being monitored by computer geeks.

Théoum sighed heavily, how much freakin' more of his precious time would he have to spend before he got back to Middle-Earth? He grown very bored, very little interesting events happened on their journey. Just yesterday one of the chefs had given birth to a baby boy, congrats.

The other week they had gone through an asteroid shower and thankfully had lost none of his ships. Behind him he heard the swish sound of the mechanical doors and span on this metal chair and saw his second-in-command, Lieutenant Connor Murphy. He had flamey hair with blonde tips that was spiked lazily with crappy cheap gel. He held a bunch of papers filled with charts, graphs and franticly a lot of words. The Lieutenant looked happy, yet exhausted (Théoum wondered what he had just done with his wife), Connor quickly strolled over to his commanding officer and handed the papers to the dark haired man that sat at a control panel nearest to him.

"Sir, approximately 3000 miles onward the vortex you search for will be upon us," Connor smiled, he had grown quickly bored of being on this ship for so long. "Within 2 hours or 3 we will be within that vortex and will be ready to land in Isengard and our builders will get to work straight away on our plans," Connor was talking about the building plans that himself, Connor, the Field Marshal and the leaders of the U.N and E.U came up with to build new living facilities for their armies and family on this new realm. "Sir, look out there and see if you can see it," Connor suggested, Théoum nodded and pressed a red button that was hidden underneath the chair arm.

The large metal screen that covered a huge fraction of the perimeter of the round room; it rumbled and began to rise to reveal a thick glass about half a metre thick, when the metal screen got to the top he stared out of the very large window and saw many beautiful stars and ahead of them, far in the distance he saw a cloud spiralling, it was all different shades of blue and purple, with a tints of silver and grey. A wide grin appeared on his face and he began laughing and Connor joined in. Théoum jumped from his and began tapping the computer nerds on the back and thanking them all for their hard work.

We walked over to the voice over button and pressed down the button and spoke into the mic, it sent his words all through out his space craft and the others following. "Congratulations everyone! Within a number of hours we would have reached our destination and will start building camp in our new home," He smiled as he heard cheers and yells of joy rise throughout his ship and the people at the control panels began laughing and talking to one another about how well they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

2 hours and 15 minutes went by and the vortex was so close now, it was huge, about ten times bigger then his vessel. "Tell everyone to hold on tight," he said to no one in particular, just then Connor went over to his chair and strapped himself in like all the other people in the room and pressed the voice over button that was placed to the side of him for him to use.

Connor spoke firm instructions into the mic that he and the captain hoped that everyone on all the ships followed orders. Théoum's spacecraft began to rumble and he quickly strapped himself in and watched through the large window as the vortex began to get closer and closer. He held his breath and clutched tighter onto the metal armchairs, his knuckles began to turn white and it hurt, but he ignored it.

Red lights began to flash and some mechanical woman's voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "Warning, pressure increased by 30 percent," But the percentage slowly began to rise as they got closer to the vortex, "Warning, pressure increased by 35 percent," When the voice reached 60 percent they were inside the vortex and the ship was shaking violently and some screams and yells came from outside the control room.

Théoum gripped hard onto the metal armchairs and held his breath. There was two possibilities of what would happen to them. One, take them to Middle Earth and they would be able to regain control over the ships again. Or two, take them to Middle Earth and they crash land, killing almost, if not everyone. "Warning, pressure increased by 70 percent," The mechanical woman spoke again, if the pressure increased by 135 percent then everyone on all of the eleven ships would definitely be doomed as their ships couldn't handle such pressure.

"Captain! The ships aren't going to hold!" Connor screamed at him with eyes shut tight.

"They will hold!" Théoum screamed back, it was like he was trying to convince himself also. They were about half way through the vortex; the colours of the vortex rushed passed them and lit up the entire room. "Get ready to gain control!" He yelled at the geeks, whenever someone wanted to say something they would have to shout otherwise they wouldn't be heard because of all this violent shaking and the sound of metal being tormented by some distant fiend. Théoum didn't see the control specialists get ready to press buttons for he had his eyes closed tight so the dust and whatever was flying wouldn't get in them.

"Warning, pressure increased by 90 percent," the woman's voice bellowed through out all of the ships, when she had said 'pressure' Théoum yelled "We must regain control as soon as possible when we reach the New World!" Even though he was a grown man and feared nothing, he was frightened; this could be the end of everyone that he had brought with him. They could all die and be lost forever and no one would even know.

Théoum opened his right eye just a little bit to see what was going on. He had forgotten to close the metal screen, he pressed the button under the arm of the chair and he watched with whatever he could see, the metal screen screeched as it began to go down, there was a number of dents in it, something must have knocked it while it was away. He couldn't help but open his eyes fully when he thought he saw an ending to the large tunnel of the vortex, the metal screen was inches away of reaching the bottom and giving them extra protection of whatever would hit those front windows. "Get ready! We are almost there! If this fails lives would be lost!" He wanted everything to go right, there was a lot of people on these ships. "Connor!" His second-in-command yelled something back that Théoum couldn't understand. "Warn the fellow ship captains to brace themselves." And Connor did just that.

About 10 minutes passed and the ship had a heavy impact with the floor, the sound of glass shattering and digging into the metal screen. The metal bent inwards and some glass got through and went flying through the air, cutting any skin it touched. Someone screamed when a large piece of glass was imbedded in her face and blood got everywhere she touched. There were yells, screams and cries coming from around the ship and beyond.

15th August 2145

John Grimm, commonly known as Reaper ran behind his sister, Samantha that carried all three research disks without getting killed by mutants. The rest of the RRTS was either in front or behind him. Destroyer was at front with Sarge, Portman and Goat ran in front of Sam, Duke and Kid ran behind him.

There was something inhuman chasing them down the corridors of the Mars UAC research lab of Olduvai. It was something deadly, some monster with 24 chromosomes that liked to infect certain subjects or just likes the taste of the flesh.

They were running to the Ark where Pinky and Mac waited for them to return. Growls of the monster came behind from around the corner, Reaper didn't know why they couldn't just turn around and kick it's sorry ass. But the team didn't want to risk anything, Sarge also wanted to kill it, since their mission was to recover the research, secure the base and rescue the civilians. The civilians were evacuated when they arrived, Sam had the information she was told to collect and the base…well, it's infested with mutants and flesh eating scientists. Oldurvai was far beyond recovery, there was nothing they could do for it now, but whether they liked it or not, they had to clear it.

Sarge spoke through the cam "Mac, open the door now but get ready to close as soon as we are all in," Sarge continued on along with everyone else, Samantha almost tripped but Reaper caught her arm and pushed her forward, trying to make her run faster.

In front of them was a large, thick metal door that bleeped, it had orange lights round it that flashed as it opened. They all got through, the beast was not far behind, they all aimed their guns out side while the large round door began closing again. After 3 seconds it was closed, and the mutant ran straight into it, there was now a dent in the wall, but it wasn't as large as it would be if the door was any less thick.

They turned, but kept their guns ready and aimed towards the door. Sarge yelled at Pinky when he saw several marines with the Union Jack flag stitched on their arm. They all carried guns similar to the RRTS' guns. The only thing was, they were mostly women, 6 women and 1 man. "Who in the fuck are these Pinky! This place is under extreme quarantine, no one gets in, no one gets out," There was clicks of the weapons from the other group.

They looked as strong as the RRTS, they had powerful postures and their armoured vests were black. The RRTS' uniform was exactly the same as theirs, apart from the team in front of them had the UK flag stitched on their arm. Pinky replied with hasty, frightened words. "Oh you mean these guys?" Pinky motioned towards the group with a thumb over his shoulder, below the UK badge on their arms there was another one stitched on there, it was round with a black border that had 'BRITISH RAPID RESPONSE SQUAD' written round it in bold white writing and on the inside was the picture of a sword and a gun crossing with thorny vines wrapping round the middle tightly and around the sword and gun. "These are the BRRS, this team was supposed to meet you all in Nevada, but they arrived late," A few of the members of the other team shot him a look, a woman with black hair that (Also had another badge stitched on her arm) pulled up in a tight ponytail continued on.

"It was not our fault, we crashed. Two of my men died, and three others got seriously injured and are now back in Nevada," She was about the same size as Duke in height, her accent didn't sound like a traditional English accent, it was the accent of a commoner. Her blue eyes were almost silver, they stood out even against her pale skin. It was like they didn't realize some huge freak of nature was trying to ram the door down. The woman that had spoken, clearly the leader of this team, spoke to an Eastern looking woman, "Dragon, plug in the explosives and let's get out of here,"

The Eastern looking woman took off her backpack and went over to the wall that was next to the dented round door, she flipped her gun onto her back and the leader of the team looked towards the man and winked. The man readied his gun near his face and took professional strides towards Dragon that was setting up a metal box on the wall that had a screen that read '99:99:99' it had a keypad also with numbers as well as letters. "What the fuck is she doing?" Sarge flipped, the rest of his team was just staring with their guns readied either at the door or at the new arrivals.

The leader walked over to Sarge and looked up at him with a daring stare. "She is getting ready to blow this place. While at Nevada they had received word that the information wanted was secure, and the civilians were rescued. So after an hour of rushed talking and much arguing they came to the decision to send this place to hell," she turned to Pinky "Ready the ARC," The door had a massive dent in it by now, the creatures strange looking arm was clawing its way in, waiting to see if it could catch anything.

The BRRS team were straight backed and looked well formed and all together. They walked forward, 4 of the women kneeled down about 50 yards away from the door and began to fire at the creature (Or well, whatever they could get), one of them had a green cross stitched below the badge of the BRRS which suggested that she was first aid, Reaper heard her say to herself "This is some freaky shit," She had a similar accent as their leader.

Pinky was at the control panels for the ARC typing in all sorts of codes and passwords, Samantha was hovering over his low shoulder since he was attached to some sort of wheel chair, she had one arm resting on the metal counter as they tried to get the ARC to work. A silver blob appeared in the centre of the room, Sarge yelled "Kid, go now!" The 4 women stopped firing at the creature and jogged towards the silver blob, but kept at a safe distant. The Kid went through reluctantly, then it was the woman with the first aid badge, Sam, Duke, the other 3 women, Destroyer, Goat, the man, Reaper, Mac, Pinky, Portman. All was left in the room was Sarge and the black haired woman, and of course Dragon. "Ladies first," Sarge spoke as if sarcastic.

She growled under her breath and shook her head and left through the ARC, Sarge waited a few more seconds until Dragon was finished, she pressed a button and

the bomb started to count down from 30 seconds. The ARC came and left quickly, Sarge was the last one to land on firm ground as Oldurvai exploded.


	2. Introductions

**LOTR/DOOM Cross over**

**Highly Explosive**

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

**Sarge scanned the area…Dun..DuuN…DUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!**

**HAHAHAHA I'm joking**

**A/N: Warning, some content may offend. Warning, involves a lesbian couple….I thought I would be kind to my friend, and give her a lady friend…XD.**

Sarge scanned the area, he saw most of his team members and about 2 of the BRRS throw up their guts and he counted all of the them to make sure they had all came through. To be honest, he was more concerned about his own team along with Pinky and Sam Sarge had never been too fond of the British…especially their marines for his own reasons, he just called them posh twats and scone swallowing bastards.

Sarge noticed that Kid was over to the edge over on the right of the clearing doubled over puking, with the first aid woman patting him on the back being helpful. _She's not being helpful, she's doing her job_, Sarge thought bitterly. She looked perfectly fine after the trip through the ARC (Like the rest of the BRRS expect two women) for some reason...it was like she was immune. Sarge turned his gaze and saw the black haired woman that had an extra badge stitched on the sleeve of her uniform, it was a goldy yellow with SERGEANT written across it in black bold letters and black border. She was standing in the middle of the clearing talking to Dragon, the only man left in their team and another woman, that guy had looked to have the same amount of muscle and build as Sarge. That guy stood behind the woman the 'Sergeant' was talking with, he had his arms wrapping around her waist and resting his dirty blonde head on her shoulder.

Portman was standing next to Duke a little way off, he leaned towards Duke and made a stupid comment about the BRRS "Looks like Kid isn't the only pussy to play with," Portman smirked showing not very nice teeth through his corrupted grin.

Duke shook his head with a disgusted look, "Your sick man," The same response that Portman had got from Duke when he mentioned the she-males back at HQ. The one that was standing by Kid spun round with her gun raised so she was looking through the sniper-scope aiming it towards Portman's forehead. "Who the fuck here would miss this son of a bitch?" No one replied, Goat and Duke just snickered, Reaper looked towards her with amazement, it just reminded him of what he said to Portman on the plane to Nevada after he said something about pussies to Kid. The sergeant of the BRRS placed a hand on top of the gun and lowered it the weapon, she spoke to her fellow marine with a firm voice.

"We are not here to kill comrades Leese, no matter how annoying or perverted they are. So chill, do your job and see if Hunter and Hostage are okay….got it?" The one she named Leese patted Kid on the back and asked if was okay, when Kid nodded Leese went over to the two women that was the only ones of the BRRS showing signs that they had travelled through the ARC, when Leese stalked past Portman she glared at him with her hazel eyes that looked as if they rarely got this pissed off, but has definitely been worse. The two that their sergeant had suggested was standing on the opposite side of the clearing, away from everyone else. Leese joined the conversation with woman whose hair was mahogany and eyes and light shade of blue, the other had mousy brown hair, slightly tanned skin and dark eyes. The RRTS guessed that they were Hunter and Hostage, the one with the pale skin had her arm around the other ones shoulder and talking quietly to her and Leese. The pair was standing quite close together, Leese said something and the three just burst out laughing. Mac, Pinky and Sam looked the most confused, Sam was standing next to Reaper because he was of course her brother, Pinky was beside her because…well, properly because she was the only other one here that wasn't a marine.

The three started looking at Portman while laughing, Duke was standing next to Portman and thought that they were laughing at him. "What are you girlies laughing at?" Duke eyed them carefully with a sceptic look spread on his face, though his eyes looked quite confused and offended.

The one with the lighter hair that was up in stylish ponytail and her fringe was gelled up to look like a mohawk that has fallen to one side; replied to Duke's question. "We're just saying how that prick beside you became a marine to get out of going to jail for perversion," The sound of jail made Goat look up from where he now knelt beside Kid reading a pocket sized bible to him. Mac and Destroyer stood near Reaper, finding the situation quite amusing. Duke laughed in Portman's face, all of them laughed apart from Sarge and their leader, Reaper didn't laugh either, he just chuckled very quietly no one heard him, he had such a strong exterior, he looked like the kind of guy you wouldn't want to mess with, and the kind that keeps his gory promises.

Sarge took his normal large strides over to their leader, Sarge looked demanding and angry, however this woman met his stare with her blue-silver eyes. "I demand to know you people's names, because frankly I don't trust you fucking Union Jackers," The BRRS and RRTS watched the two in the middle of the clearing, Reaper noticed Leese's face, she was angry at Sarge for belittling the flag _Union Jack_. Reaper took a quick observing glance at those hazel eyes of hers as she watched Sarge and the woman have a staring contest before she would notice and then he gazed at the rest of the BRRS.

"I'm Captain…even though I'm sergeant of this team I was going to name myself Sarge but it seems to have already been taken," She replied in that matter-of-fact of kind way, but there was hint of humour in her voice and the marines smirked or grinned, Mac and Destroyer stared at Sarge with disbelief and Sam just chuckled beside Reaper. The Kid and Goat was now standing straight and also watching the scene. "You better tell us all your names after I tell you ours, because that is polite and a way of showing gratitude…oh wait, I suppose you Americans won't know much about that would you now?" some mouths that belonged to the RRTS dropped, Sarge was about to say something but Captain pointed towards Leese before he could speak. "That's Leese, my second-in-command and also first-aid…by the way, if your planning on trading insults about Britain or our flag, we can certainly trade some back," Captain lifted one corner of her mouth in a half smirk and continued, she then pointed to the woman with mahogany hair, her hair was a crop cut but had grown about ½ an inch, it was styled messily with gel. "That's Hunter, and if you haven't noticed Hunter and Hostage are an…item," She pointed at Hostage, Portman nodded, obviously satisfied. Captain then pointed towards the man with dirty blonde hair that was now standing beside the unnamed woman that he was holding before. "He's Tango, and that's his wife Martini," Captain turned while mumbling "Where's Drag-?" she stopped in mid sentence and she spotted Dragon sitting at the roots of some old tree. "And is of course Dragon, our explosive and weapon expert," Dragon had her knees up and her arms stretched across them, she looked up with her dark eyes and gave a solute with two fingers to no one in particular, her backpack and several others were beside her.

Captain stood up straight and glared up at Sarge with those keen eyes. "Your turn, Yank," Captain wasn't in the best of moods, she didn't like most Yankees for her own reasons, but she got on with some Americans, there was just some she just didn't like. Sarge took an intimidating step forward but Captain didn't care.

Sarge pointed to the members of his team when the spoke there names in a rough, stern voice. "Reaper, my second-in-command, Duke, Mac, Destroyer, Portman, Kid, Goat. And that's Sam and Pinky….and I'm Sarge," He glared at her, but she matched his uncomfortable stare. What a rivalry. Captain's eyebrows rose, the whole BRRS burst out laughing except for Captain, most of them was doubled over laughing loudly. The RRTS all looked confused and suspicious, why were they laughing? "Why the fuck are you laughing? In case you haven't noticed we are not in Nevada, but a dark, strange forest!" Sarge snapped, the BRRS slowed laughing or had stopped completely. It was true, around them were dark, dying trees grown close together. They stood in the middle of a clearing, cold mist hid the forest floor within the trees, the mist didn't come in the clearing, for some reason it went round.

Dragon's slanted dark eyes watched the forest beside her, they all became wary about their location. The question that haunted the minds of everyone. Where the hell are we? The silence in the clearing was nerve breaking, no one wanted to break to silence, all except Sarge and Captain everyone watched the surrounding trees suspiciously as if they were going to come alive and eat them, or some strange creature would randomly appear and try to kill them. Ever since they saw those monsters on Olduvai they didn't know what could exist anymore.

After about 5 minutes of unnerving silence a strange sound came from one of the backpacks near Dragon. It made Dragon jump and several others standing in the clearing, it sounded like an radio with little service. "Hell-? Hello? Anyone there-" Came a faint males voice talking through a lot of static. Dragon jumped straight into action and retrieved the radio from one of the bags and she crawled to the centre of the clearing -not caring if she got her black trousers dirty- and placed the radio on the forest floor tried tuning the radio so they could hear the voice better. Everyone in the clearing got closer to Dragon and strained their ears to listen to the radio. "Pass me the damn phone," Captain ordered, Dragon lifted this walkie-talkie looking thing of the side of the radio and passed it to Captain, the walkie-talkie -or rather 'phone' as Captain called it- was attached to the radio by a thick, black wire that spiralled. Sarge went to protest, to say that he should speak to whoever was contacting them but Captain snapped at him before he could even speak. "Our radio, I speak…got it twinkle toes?" Captain brought the walkie-talkie to her soft lips as the voice came again, but this time a little clearer because there was less static. Pinky and Mac was surprised that Sarge would let her get away with that. She held down a button on top of the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Hello? You attempt to contact has been achieved, over,"

"Good, may I ask who I have reached?" He paused and after a few seconds he quickly added, "Over,"

"You have came in contact through the British Rapid Response Squad communication system," Captain came a bit hesitate and looked up at Sarge and the rest of the RRTS. "The Rapid Response Tactical Squad are also present, over" Duke noted the use of formal, business like language being traded across the radio.

"Just the teams I needed. I am the reason you are here…but I'm afraid my geeks had changed the co-ordinates of the ARC a little distance away. Sorry about that. Anyway I want you to is," He didn't speak, he had cut off, Martini began hitting the top of the radio. "Sorry about that, it turns out I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Théoum. An unknown uncle to the king of Rohan," That confused everyone, Rohan? Where the hell is that? Martini got up and went over to the backpack and ruffled through one of them, she took and a large looking book. She walked back to Captain while staring at the front cover. _Lord of the Rings_, by JRR Tolkien. She opened the back of the book and ruffled through some pages until she came to the maps. She scanned a page with Captain looking over her shoulder. Martini pointed at a certain part of the page and stared at Captain in disbelief.

The spoke through the walkie-talkie again. "I'm sorry, your must be mistaken, for Rohan to exist so must Middle Earth, and frankly neither of them exist," They looked unsure now, was someone playing some kind of dirty trick on them? Captain had spoken in that matter-of-fact tone.

The voice came again, as if she hadn't spoken. "You are now standing in the middle of Fangorn Forest-" When he said Fangorn Forest Martini's index finger moved from where Rohan was written in big letters to where it said Fangorn (Which was written just above where it said Rohan). "You will travel to Helm's Deep, there are more marines from your realm waiting for you there, you will find them at an inn called the Golden March. There you will patrol the fortress once and you will all then travel to Edoras, stopping at towns and villages along the way of course. In Edoras more marines will be waiting for you, when you meet them you will patrol the town and then travel to Isengard. That is where we are based now, find us. Protect as many people as you can, bring some with you if you have to. Protect the civilians! Their life comes before yours…always, the next time we speak again will be when you arrive here. Enjoy your trip…oh, and be careful, Middle-Earth isn't what it used to be, recently creatures forged from hell has been roaming the lands. Be careful, there is a large amount of them in Fangorn, get out as fast as you possibly can. I'm afraid you shall have to find your own way out. Goodbye and beware of the mist," With that his voice ended on the radio, and all that came through was loud static.

Captain handed Martini the walkie-talkie and Martini sorted the radio out and put it away back in her backpacks along with the book. Martini put on her backpack and so did the rest of the BRRS. Hostage was the first to break the silence. "He's alive, that's amazing," She spoke with a lack of enthusiasm but with a tint of glad familiarity.

Captain was about to speak but Sarge cut her off, only so she could taste what she's been doing to him for the past 15 minutes. "We better follow our orders men, we are not going to get the job done standing here. Let's go," Him, the RRTS and Sam and Pinky went off into the misty forest, leaving the BRRS behind. Sarge paused and turned around, "Aren't you Bugger Bashers coming?"

**A/N And on that note I will stop writing because ShadowCay keeps bugging me to finish it…lol, so this is a cliff hanger, an odd one but who cares.**

**Lol, sorry if any sort of language or action is in this story that you may be offended by, but the story is rated M so basically you have been warned. It might get worse or better but things will happen that want be very nice…..just saying.**

**ShadowCay is BetaReading this story. **


	3. Misty Information

**LOTR/DOOM CROSSOVER!!!**

**I believe this is very unique, it came to me while I was walking my dogs out in the dark near Christmas and slipped over on black ice.......I'm going into much detail.....it hurt, good thing it was dark...AHHHH STOP WRITING!**

**Highly Explosive**

**Chapter 2**

**Misty Information**

Captain scowled, she didn't like Sarge that much, and he was a predictable, yankee soldier. The BRRS waited for Captain to follow the RRTS, after about 2 minutes Captain followed the path that the Rapid Response Tactical Squad had just taken, she wanted to leave distance between the two groups, whether the groups liked it or not.

The BRRS followed after Captain, Leese the second-in-command and the only one with any medical experience took suspicious steps into the misty forest like the rest of them. Leese realised that the RRTS was not that far ahead. After about 3 hours of stalking through narrow, foggy gaps between the trees, Leese started thinking about the voice from the radio. Leese gasped, "I know who he is!" Leese paused; everyone turned around and stared at her, including the RRTS, Sam and Pinky. "He said his name was Théoum, back on Earth he took a large number of soldiers, civilians and ships and went into space on a mission but went missing 6 years ago...Captain don't you remember?" Captain took steps towards her past the fellow marines, shaking her finger in familiarity and knowing.

"Yes I do, we were going to go too, but we couldn't because we were on a mission in Russia." Captain and Leese glared over towards Portman when he muttered.

"Why couldn't you stay there," Destroyer smacked Portman round the back of the head. "Hey!"

Tango, Martini, Hostage and Hunter stood there either thinking about the conversation between Leese and Captain or holding in laughter because of Destroyer. "Hang on....Where's Dragon?" Leese wondered out loud, everyone else started scanning the trees. Dragon was nowhere in sight. This mist made it more difficult to search. "Dragon!" Leese shouted.

"Shut up!" Sarge growled, the forest was so quiet, it a chilling, unnerving quiet.

"Over here! I've found something," Dragon's voice travelled through the mist at a distance, her voice was awed yet serious. Everyone made their way towards Dragon, away from the path they were following. It took approximately 2 minutes to find Dragon; she was kneeling down on the ground hovering over something with her backpack on the floor next to her.

"Dragon what is the meaning of this?" Captain demanded and marched forward towards Dragon, Dragon looked over her shoulder, and she stood slowly with her head bowed over something in her hands. Dragon turned around staring down; she had rubber gloves on with her sleeves rolled up. She held something strange in her hand, it was dead, it was laid out in her cupped hands, it had grey smooth skin and extremely skinny that you could see it's small rib cage. It had a red and green mane lining around its head.

Kid walked over to Dragon with his hand held out to touch it. "What is it?" Just then something strong landed on Kid's shoulder, it made Kid jump slightly, and he looked down on his shoulder and saw a light brown masculine hand. Kid turned and saw Sarge's strong military expression and Kid lowered his quivering hand and went back to holding his gun across his chest, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Sarge walked away, wanting everyone to follow but they didn't, they were to just staring at the tiny monster in Dragon's hand.

"You don't want to touch it anyway Kid, trust me," Dragon looked toward him with a sneaky smile. Kid looked up, confused. So did everyone else, Dragon was holding this thing with only rubber gloves, what harm can a small thing like do? "Look at this," Dragon moved her thumb to the dead creature's mouth and pulled down the flesh to reveal tiny but extremely sharp teeth. Leese went forward and stood next to Reaper, she turned her head to look at him.

"What do you think it is?" He muttered to him, Leese's hair was black, her hair originally came just above her shoulders but it was up in a tight pony tail, her fringe was on the right side of her forehead above her eye.

Reaper looked towards her and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," his voice was rough and deep, not the creepy deep, the sexy deep.

They both looked back at the mutant in Dragon's hands. "What did you mean by 'you don't want to touch it'?" Someone from the RRTS asked, Mac she thought it was.

"When I first found it, it was surrounded by smoking ashes. I found a stick and lightly touched, made sure I damage the corpse-"

"Wait, you poked it with a stick?" asked Duke with a very amused look on his face.

Dragon nodded. "As I was saying, the stick turned to ash as soon as it touched the creature. I grew curious and I rolled it over with the bottom of my boot. It did nothing to the rubber, so I figured rubber isn't a conductor of whatever this thing is generating," Dragon looked at everyone, the creatures grey eyelids twitched but no one realised because was watching Dragon face. "I'm just glad my theory was correct."

"Doesn't look very dangerous. Can I-"Hunter observed, but was cut off by Mac's voice coming from out of the blue.

"Can I hold it?" Mac's voice came from out of blue. Dragon looked towards him and nodded.

Hunter glared at him, she had wanted to hold it first and everyone had ignored her.

"You'll need rubber gloves else you'll have extremely burnt hands," Dragon smiled at her attempt to bring humour to the situation. Mac nodded, "I think I have another pair in my backpack, front pocket," Mac went over to Dragon's backpack and got the rubber gloves from the front compartment. He pulled them on over the fingerless gloves he wore. He went back towards Dragon.

"Here hold this," He let Leese –who happened to be the nearest one to him besides Dragon- hold his gun and he then turned to Dragon with a face of eagerness. Dragon carefully handed the creature to Mac, Mac pulled a face at how weightless and bony it was. "I don't think it has eaten much," he stated.

"I don't think there is much wildlife such as rabbits or deer around here anymore, they would have fled as soon as the mist rolled in, sensing the danger or, something bigger and stronger got to them before this little bugger could," Dragon stated, how could she know this? Many often wondered how Dragon's area of expertise could expand so much.

"And how would you know that?" Sarge snapped. Captain, Leese and Dragon turned to him with a raised eyebrow; they had hints of humour on their faces. Dragon grinned and flashed her white teeth.

"Hello, we've been wandering around for hours and haven't seen any sign of normal life form," Dragon had an amused knowing look on face. Mac stood staring at the creature in his hands. The smooth grey eyelids twitched again but didn't open; its little limps had sharp claws at the end of the bony little fingers and toes. This thing was a little carnivore, it maybe small and look absolutely innocent...but just like soldier ants, they can be extremely dangerous.

"But if there is something bigger and stronger out here somewhere by the looks of this creature it could just kill the larger predators while they are sleeping. It would be easy," Samantha spoke up. Reaper looked toward her and chewed on gum. Where he got that from...no one knows.

The corners of Dragons mouth went low down, seeming to be a frown but actually an impressed, correcting thinking face. "Maybe, but who said these larger predators needs to sleep?"

"Like supreme beings," Samantha queried.

"Exactly," Dragon nodded with a half a smirk.

Hunter continued to glare at Mac for stealing her opportunity to hold something that extraordinary and abnormal. Hunter made her way over to Mac and held out her hand as if to take the creature from his grasp but instead her hand brushed across his and with a flick of a her wrist Mac's arm jerked and the creature went flying up in the air.

In a sense of panic Mac took a step back as an inhuman squeal rose from the creatures tiny throat and it hovered a little and fell down onto Mac's face instantly burning his Eastern framed face. He yelled with pain, Reaper rushed towards him and then paused before he could touch the toxic skin. Before he could think of anything better he hit the creature with the bottom of his gun.

The creature hit the floor with a quiet thud, the dried leaves and roots around it sizzled and smoked and then turned ash. Reaper raised his gun, before he could focus the red dot on a specific spot he shot it in the head and the creature exploded. Guts and blood flew through the air and hit anything in its path. Duke spat, Leese looked towards him and laughed. "Very nice...Brain matter is so your colour."

Duke glared at her as he heard others laughing as well. "Dude it's in my mouth," He wiped his dark hand across his eyes and spat the dead flesh from his mouth which was open very so slightly when the creature exploded, and he hadn't anticipated it would explode and catch him within range.

Leese's laugh stopped abruptly as Mac yelled again. The skin on his face was raw; the flesh in small places had burnt through to the skull. Many scratches made his face distraught, as if he'd just been attacked by a rabid cat that had just been soaked with freezing water. Leese quickly went over to him and made him sit down. She pulled the gloves off his hands and for health and safety reasons she took out her own pair of rubber gloves to examine his face.

While that was happening Hostage went over to Hunter and punched her shoulder. "Ow!" Hunter rubbed her arm and glared at her. "What was the hell was that for?" Hunter's expression was a cross between a mocking innocence and slight pain.

"This is your entire fault!" Hostage growled towards her under her breath, hoping that no one was watching them.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Edoras - ****The ****Golden Hall**** Of Meduseld.**

Eomer, King of the Riddermark. Of Rohan. Ex-Third Marshall, only the nephew of the previous king. Theoden-king. Eomer-king would never get over the death of his uncle, nor his cousin for that matter. Eomer wasn't supposed to be king, Theodred was supposed to take the throne from his father. But Theodred had died before Theoden-king, Eomer hoped he would never have the feeling of having to bury his own child, his _only_ child.

Eomer sat on his wooden throne, he hardly sat in it much, he only did when he had to do some serious thinking. He had heard stories of strange yells in the middle of the night, live stock going missing and apparently even a number of people. He had heard stories of strange little creatures attacking the small live stock and children. So he had sent out a number of soldiers to the villages and town where the reports had come from.

Although resources and soldiers were definitely hard to come by nowadays, because of the War of the Ring that he often dreamt about.

**Errrmmm......CHAPTER 2!!! Errmm Terribly sorry that it took SOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!**

**Shadowcay: Only cause you kept sending me the wrong file to beta :p**

**Dragonxdiamond: *whispers* Leave me with my pride.**

**Shadowcay: What I can't hear you?**

**Dragonxdiamond: *Shouts* LEAVE ME WITH MY PRIDE WOMAN!!!**


End file.
